


To Be Touched Like That

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Choking, F/M, One Shot, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Smut, and then everything smut, breath play, brothel, fic request, modern day AU, only like a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: So maybe one where the reader doesn't have a big chest but she has a nice ass, and I thinking maybe she was at a brothel for a few years to learn but hasn't worked yet and he chooses her and she's all embarrassed and flustered, with maybe choking and biting kinks?I was thinking maybe like he's taking her anger out on the reader and realized she enjoys it. You can add modifications, I think this could work for Modern day or otherwise maybe another high school au?





	To Be Touched Like That

You fumbled with your cell phone over and over while you sat in the corner of the brothel. It was your first night, and you weren’t exactly excited about it. These past couple of years had been rough. Your past was something you kept to yourself, but when you showed up on the doorstep of the Tyrell-based brothel you hoped they could help you.

Which they did.

After years of letting you stay with them, tonight was your first night. You felt the jitters at first, but it soon came to an end when you watched the scene unfold before you. Your new friends and other coworkers draped themselves over the clients on the first floor of the building. Some boys began to nibble at the necks of lawyers who were never truly satisfied by their wives. 

You watched Loras match one of his male escorts with a shy first time client. The male escort took the client by the hand and both disappeared up the stairs.

“Are you alright, sweet girl?” Loras came close to you. His hand rested on your knee. “You seem too nervous.”

“It’s fine. I understand why I haven’t attracted anyone yet. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry I’m no good use,” you said. You looked away from Loras and tugged at the lingerie that seemed to mock you. It hugged and fit you like nothing else had before. Several of your new friends complimented the outfit. As you sat here watching your coworkers being touched, it only confirmed your fears.

“What do you mean?” Loras asked. You nodded to everyone else. Their bodies all looked the same. Flat stomachs with perfect chests. Their long slender legs crossed, and their muscular arms were being caressed. You longed to be touched like that. Loras scoffed. “No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You look gr—

A loud commotion happened in the next room. You heard a loud voice and something breaking. Loras stood up and moved his hand back to his side. 

“Stay here,” Loras’ eyes narrowed as he stepped away from you. 

You listened to boots clicking across the floor. You looked up to see a pair of cold eyes eyeing you. His gaze never changed but it followed your curves. From your small chest down towards your stomach and wide hips. You felt him undressing you on the spot. A gasping Loras appeared behind him.

“Ramsay, why did you leave?” he asked, catching his breath. Loras glanced at you and then to Ramsay, a slow realization kicked in. “Ramsay, why don’t we go back to the lobby? I can get you a different girl.”

Hurt flashed over your face. Loras noted that and quickly mumbled his next statement.

“You know, a more experienced girl,” Loras quickly changed his tune. “It’s Y/N’s first night here. I don’t think she can give you what you really want.”

“Oh, she can give me everything I want. I know it,” his wicked grin grew like a weed on his face, disturbingly fast. You wanted to hide behind your phone again. Your face lost all color. 

“I wasn’t lying. This is Y/N’s first night working. She’s not used to your level of things in bed. I have girls who are trained and rea—

“I want her,” Ramsay kept his eyes on you. He licked his lips and smiled again. “It’s her or nothing.” Loras flashed his eyes back at you to gauge your reaction. You only sat there, not meeting anyone’s eyes. You were wanted. 

“Y/N, stand up,” Loras told you. He would never order you around, but this was work. You had to do as you were asked. You walked over slowly to the pair and into the light where everyone could see you. Your lingerie was covered by a matching sheer like cardigan you kept wrapped around yourself. You offered your hand to Ramsay who quickly took it. Without any other words,   
Ramsay followed you towards your designated room.

It wasn’t much, but it had everything you needed for a night with an escort. A bed, a lovely couch with alcoholic beverages in a tray next to it. A beautiful view of the city twinkled before your eyes, but Ramsay grabbed your face and turned it to him. 

“Pay attention,” he told you. “I don’t like when my girl is distracted, understand?” You nodded your head. His hand slid down to your neck, holding it there but not squeezing. “I’ll punish you if you do.”

Ramsay felt the gulp you produced. He smiled. The idea came to you quick. Ramsay Bolton, the bastard who got off on fear, was alone with you in a bedroom. His crotch was noticeable against the fabric of his pants. You blushed even harder. Ramsay had touched your face once, and he was already hard.

“I love the color of your face when you’re shy,” he chuckled. “Do you like being shy? Or are you much darker than I think you are?” He circled you like a dog hunting down a poor fox in the snow. His eyes had a bit of puffiness to them. His fingers itched at his sides. 

Ramsay reached out for the fabric that covered your lingerie and tugged at it. You let him have at it, and the sheer cardigan fell off your shoulders and to the ground, revealing your body to him. You looked down and braced yourself for any kind of criticism he had.

“Come closer,” he told you. Following orders, you moved yourself in closer reach of him. His fingers moved your bra straps down and down your arm. He breathed evenly, taking in every inch of your body. 

You let the moment stay. Maybe he wasn’t what everyone had thought he was. You heard monster. You heard bastard thrown around more. Once or twice you heard murderer, but even then you weren’t sure. Ramsay only lightly touched you and stared at your body. How harmful could he be?

The moment passed. Ramsay’s hand grabbed at your bra and he pulled you to him. His kiss was rough. It made you take in a sharp inhale before you kissed him. His mouth moved fast against yours. He pulled himself away for a moment. His hand again at your throat.

“Open your mouth,” he spat. When you did, he shoved his tongue inside. He took his dominance fast. His fingers squeezed. Your airway was smaller than what was comfortable, but you dealt with it. You finally kissed him back with the same energy. Your hands grabbed at his chest. His leather jacket fell to the ground. His white t-shirt was next. 

You almost gasped at his body. It was covered in cuts, tattoos, and bruises. His arms were muscular, and you peeked at his happy trail. One of his arms grabbed yours and forced you into the bed. 

You landed on your stomach. Your palms could feel the soft fabric of the bed which seemed warm, but now was not the time to get comfortable. You felt your underwear being tugged down your legs. Two fingers entered your opening, and it felt good. Ramsay’s tongue lapped against you. One hand squeezed your ass. His fingers dug into your skin. 

He spat into your hole and then spanked you hard several times in a row. You embraced yourself in the pain. You were starting to understand the cruel words about him. Your ass stung from where he hit you. 

When he entered you, you moaned feeling the pleasure of his sheath inside of you. His left hand slid up from your ass to your side and grabbed onto you. He quickly fucked you into a smooth rhythm that made the bed squeak and bounce. You paid no mind because feeling him inside truly made it feel like this was real. His right hand spanked you several times more which earned him a good whimpering from you.

“Y/N. Come now, we’re just getting started.” Ramsay kept up the pace. “Don’t ruin things by whimpering. Say my name.”

“Ramsay,” you moaned. He fucked you a little harder as if to tease you. 

“Again. Say it again.” Ramsay changed postions. Both of his knees were now on the bed. His hands ran up your sides. His nails digging into wherever he could.

“Ramsay,” you moaned louder. Ramsay pulled back and pulled your arm with him. He turned you around and left you on the bed. He undid the latch in front of your bra. Now, he had full access to anything he wanted. 

You watched his wild eyes again as he entered you. You gasped and closed your eyes letting the pleasure sink. Ramsay’s hand was around your neck in seconds. Your eyes shot open.

“I told you. I don’t like distracted girls,” he growled. “You’re not thinking of another lover, are you? A favorite client?”

“No, you’re my first one,” you replied. Ramsay smirked. His fingers squeezed tighter around your neck. You started to gasp for breath.

“Oh, well then. It looks like I’ll have to break you in.”

You couldn’t breathe, but he kept fucking you like he didn’t care. All of his energy went into your opening. Ramsay bent down and bit down hard into your shoulder. His teeth sank into your skin. You winced in pain, and quickly moaned his name aloud after.

Most girls had to brace themselves for him, but you were enjoying yourself. Ramsay touched and bit you like you were only his to have. No one else could have you. Ramsay licked and kissed your neck. His hands loosened around you. You suddenly missed the feeling of his hands around your neck. His teeth in your skin.

“Please don’t stop.” You wiggled under him. 

“You want more? Beg me. Do it.”

“Please I want more. Please bite me again.” Ramsay bit your ear and tugged at it. You writhed in pain but held it in. His hot breath was in your ear until he buried his teeth into your neck again, sucking at the skin. 

He pounded into you so hard you thought the bed would break from underneath you. Ramsay’s hand tangled into your hair and held it tight. You watched his veins rise and tighten. He was getting close. 

Your loud moans were quickly silenced again when Ramsay moved his hand around your neck again. His eyes glaring into yours. 

“Can you breathe? Does it hurt?” he grinned. 

“Yes,” you choked. A hot tear formed in your eye.

“Good, you deserve this, fucking whore,” Ramsay chuckled. “When I’m done with you, I’m gonna cum in this pretty little mouth of yours.” He glanced towards your hips again.

“Or I could cum all over your big ass.”

Ramsay kept going, nothing could stop him now. His breath hitched and he pulled out of you. 

“Turn over.” Ramsay’s hand pumped at his penis. You turned your body over and put your ass in the air for him. His hot seed spread across your skin. It dripped down your ass and onto the bed sheets. “That’s a good girl.”

After cleaning up after yourself, you sat on the bed. Ramsay opened the window and lit a cigarette.

“The next time my dad pisses me off, I’m coming here to fuck you.” He exhaled the smoke into the wind. 

“Next time?” you questioned. Ramsay nodded.

“Girls like you are hidden treasures you know. Now that I found you, I’m not letting you go.”


End file.
